Just a hint
by G4tVeiw
Summary: The lost hero... Reversed style. I suck at summery's just read.


**Hi I'm going to write this new fanfic if you enjoy please review, comment, and favorite.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan I'm **_**cough-**_** way to handsome**_**-cough**_**.**

* * *

Percy's POV

I was running for her cabin when things went wrong.

Sorry, sorry I got to start from the start.

School ended early so Annabeth and I met at Camp-Half blood. We're so happy that school ended early, after the campfire I kissed her goodnight and this morning she was gone.

I don't know what to do. But I think it's either Hera or Gaea.

Hera always hated her and Gaea… Well the thought was always bugging me after the Titan war.

Am I actually thinking about something? Annabeth did a lot to me.

So right now I alerted everyone in the camp.

I asked Chiron if I can go searching for her but he said no. Though being a seaweed brain I'm going anyway.

_Line break._

I had been searching for Annabeth for more than 3 days for a row right now.

I got a new lead. Hera gave me a sign saying San Francisco, California.

I don't care about the new demigod Jason they rescued I don't care about their stupid quest.

I don't care what it takes but I'm going to rescue Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

Where am I who am I? I don't know.

I don't remember who am I except my name Annabeth Chase, and a name, Percy Jackson.

I don't know who he is but I can feel his soft lips… sorry not the point.

Well I just walked toward the bridge when I saw an old lady.

I didn't think to see any people, since the place was almost deserted.

When the woman she did a come here sign.

So I did the good girl thing, I walked over.

The woman spoke in a really weird voice.

"Wisdoms child you shall lead all or else all shall fall." Then pointed at the bridge.

After that short announcement she flashed out.

Great just great some crazy woman just threanted Me.

But feeling stupid I ran toward the bridge.

I walked under the bridge and see a door and two teens but I hear something else behind gorgons. I quickly unsheathed my dagger… Wait I had a dagger? Once the gorgon's got close they started hissing. "Hiss~ this is the one that killed our sister." "Yes, I wanted to kill the brat Perseus Jackson but I can settle for her." I was confused "Uh did I kill your sister because I can't remember?" The gorgons hissed like they rehearsed it "Ah faking amnesia a wise choice." I started saying ahh… But my instincts took over. I hacked and slashed carefully at the gorgons and after a few stabs a girl and a boy came running. They kicked into the battle and we easily destroyed the gorgons and after that they started questioning me. Where are you from what's my name, that stuff.

Percy's POV I was going to San Francisco when I was kidnaped by an Olympian. Not just any Olympian, Athena. Athena kept muttering why her, what's her plan? I never expected to see Athena so broken? But I had to ask "Uh why did you kidnap me?" Athena started "Percy Jackson you were supposed to be taken but Hera changed her plan at the last moment so I want to ask you a question, will you save my daughter?" I replied in shock "Okay?" Athena replied relived "Thank you and here's a hint follow the mark of Athena." With that she handed me a subway token and flashed out. Wait no this wasn't any token Annabeth explaind it to me it was an ancient drachma of Athens.

Jason's POV Well I had a weird feeling something was not right when a boy and a girl came here just like that. No screaming no lightning just a bit of wind and a monster and boom I'm in camp. Sure camp was amazing but something felt wrong now I'm going on a crazy quest with Piper and Leo on Happy the dragon. This whole quest seems stupid but I have a feeling that this is not my first time. I feel really sorry for the campers because first a camper disappears then another camper sneaks off to find her then now the start of a new prophercy. Right now Leo, Piper, and I am riding Fetus. Piper said "we're here." I rubbed my eyes and looked around "where are we?" Piper answered "Qubec City." Leo respond shocked "tell me this is Quebec City not Santa's workshop?"

Wait let me go back to the start. My name's Jason. I woke up in a bus not knowing anything. Piper Mclean, Yes Mclean the famous movie star claims to be my girlfriend. My friend Leo claims to be my best friend. I don't know details but I am sure about one thing, I'm in for heck of a ride.

Annabeth's POV The girl Hazel and the boy Frank was taking me to their praetor. Camp Jupiter was amazing especially the architecture. Percy's eyes used to zoom out when I talked about stuff like that… Wait really? Hazel said "we're here." And I walked in to see a girl and two dogs that weren't really dogs. The girl got a really shocked look and said "you, how dare you come back." I asked "do I know you?" She answered "faking amnesia a wise choice… Wait Aurum and Argentum aren't attacking." Reyna started talking to herself then looked up after a while and talked to Hazel "take her to Octavian and get the auguries read." Hazel sighed like she hated to see him but said "come with me." We walked in silence toward the temple of Jupiter. I saw a scrawny boy holding a knife in one hand and a Teddy bear in one hand. But the strange thing was I knew him.

Percy's POV I was having second thoughts about this Mark of Athena. I tried following the direction the coin glows but it ended me in strange places that no demigod would want to end up in. Aka Where the Minotaur was (so I killed him for the 3rd time) and so on. But this is bad. I was just following the coin when I stepped in a fence. Suddenly an energy shield appeared around the fence so I can't get out it was only then when I saw the sign.

* * *

**Well I'll end it there and thanks for the review you write.**


End file.
